


Hearts Connected

by GleeAndMoreGlee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Bottom Kurt, Bullying, But also, Comforting Blaine, Depression, Evil Karofsky, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Klaine, Glee - Freeform, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, Klaine, Kurt gets bullied, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Racism, Sad Kurt, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Blaine, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeAndMoreGlee/pseuds/GleeAndMoreGlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is a gay teen bullied, Blaine is the one who saves him. What will happen when feels start to flutter ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Well name this later

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is written by 2 gleeks :D XD Kudos to by beta she's my boo boo ; p this one's for you bby girl (not like that you perves XD )  
> This is gonna be some fluff and warning it does get really deep ans will have angst. Plz review each positive review/kudo = 1 Klaine baby :D

It started like every other day. Karofsky pushed Kurt onto the locker. Kurt grimaces in pain. Karofsky noticed this and chuckled to himself. 

"You stupid queer, ya like that?" 

Kurt remains silent. A single tear slides down his cheek as he waits for the abuse to be over. 

The bell rings and Karofsky stalk away, keeping his eye on Kurt in a threatening manner. 

Kurt whimpers and goes to his next class.


	2. Kurt Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Mercy

Kurt walks across the dim lit parking lot. He's on his way home. Karofsky and Azimo stalk over from their behind the dumpster. They've been waiting there all day. Kurt's eyes enlarge startled. 

"W-w-w-w-w-what are y-y-y-you do - doing here?" He stammers, shuffling his feet. 

"Here to teach you a lesson" 

Karofsky raises his fist. Kurt cowers. 

The walk towards him, shoulders swaying like the Michael Jackson video. 

"You pussy." Azemo cackled.

As they come closer, Kurt runs to his car. 

They run faster, as they are football players. 

But Kurt makes it! 

He tries to climb into the front seat but Karofsky tears his flailing body out of the safe haven called the front seat. 

"No! Please!" Kurt shrieks, trying his best to pull away from this evil monster. 

He throws him on the pavement. 

No mercy.


	3. Kurt is now really hurt cause he never got hurt in chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets Hurt for real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We realized Kurt never got hurt in the previous chapter :00  
> So we quickly updated for you guys! :3 XD  
> Enjoy! We know you were waiting x3

Kurt grimaces as he gets hurt. 

Karofsky leers over him with a threatening smile. 

"Azimo grab the body bag." He snarls. 

"Yes sir!" Ezemo agreed. 

Kurt's eyes enlarge a little more this time. 

"Bod-body ba-ba-ba-bag?" Kurt bleats. 

"That right homo! Where putting you in the traaaaaash where you belongg."

Kurt thrashed in pain as they threw him the body bag. 

"Smell ya later." Hollers Aziemo. Kurt squeals in pain. They throw him in the trash can by the school. 

Kurt is left all by his self. (Like the Celine Dion song XD )


	4. Blaine's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's Story

As Blaine drives home from Dolton. He needs to throw out his coffee cup.   
"Oh look there is a trash can by the school!" He says to himself. He pulls up to the trash like man. 

Blaine gets out of his car. 

He closes the door.

He locks it. 

He walked over to the trash. 

He throws it in and he hears an

"Umff." 

"What?" Blaine questioned and looks down. 

There's Kurt with coffee all over his beautiful face! But he doesn't know it's Kurt yet. He just sees a really handsom guy in the trash! 

"Am I in a Disney movie? You know Aladin." Blaine exclaims, running a hand through his gorgeous mane. 

"You are the homeless man and I'm the dashing young princess Jasmine!" 

Kurt looks up startled once again his eyes in large startled. He blushes pink. 

"Let me help you." He takes Kurt out of the trash and lays him on the ground. 

Kurt unzips himself out of the body bag. 

"Thank you, my name is Kurt." 

"My name is Blaine." Says Blaine with a huuuuge grin.

"Nice to meet you Blaine." Says Kurt, he keeps blushing. 

"I should go now." Kurt says, fixing his hair. 

"Me too." 

"Okay."

They both drive off and at the same time, they smile at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY WE FORGOT TO INCLUDE AN AUTHORS NOTE LAST CHAPTER D:   
> We uploaded this real quick as a treat 4 u guys x3


	5. We Have 2 Minutes To Write This Should Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courage

The next day Kurt walks with a smile. He gets a text from Blaine. 

"Courage" it says. 

Kurt's eyes enlarge at the text. 

Kurt's not hurt, he's happy.


	6. Time For Some Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karofsky

"Hey, you stupid homo." Kurt looks up. 

It's Karofsky!!!!!!!!!!!1!

"Help me!" Kurt says outloud. 

But no one hears. 

"Stop being so wimpy you wimp." Growls Eziimo. The several footballers behind Karofsky start surrounding poor Kurt. 

Oh no!

"Time to take him to the shack." Says Karofsky. 

BOP! 

They hit Kurt on the head. He blacks out. 

His eyes enlarge.


	7. Blain keeps thinking about Kurt all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine keeps thinking about Kurt all day

Blaine keeps thinking about Kurt all day. 

He sent him a text message. 

"Courage" 

He wishes he could send more.

"Courage courage." 

He sends another. 

"Courage." 

Wes waves his hand infront of his face. 

"Earth to Blaine. It's time to do solos. You're the only one who can, remember?" 

Blaine's eyes enlarge as he looks up at Wes.

"Like jasmine?" 

Wes rolls his eyes very hard. 

"Yes, now hurry up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: thnks 4 the gud reviewwwwssss :333333


	8. The not so love shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped

Kurt waves up, his eyes enlarge. 

He's in a dusty old wooden cabin! 

It would be quite charming if it wasn't so dusty and dirty. Eww. 

Kurt looks to make sure his outfit is on point and not dirty. This reminds him of Blaine. 

Kurt misses him.


	9. Karofsky and his Emotions show up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets triggered

Kurt drifts off to sleep. 

But a loud spooky voice wakes him up!

His eyes enlarge startled.

The door opens. 

Click. 

There they are. 

The guy's. 

The ones that brought him here. 

"What the hell says Kurt. 

"Scared?" 

"Never!" Kurt shakes in fear. He tries hard to stop. This reminds him of Blaine. It reminds him of how the cold coffee felt when it hit him. It reminded him of this one time when his dad took him swimming. Which reminded him of this one time he fell in the snow and started convulsing.


	10. Karofsky is like "Hello?"   Kurt says "hell no"   Emo says "hell yes."   Kurt's eyes enlarge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enlarge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OH MY GOSH :33 I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE 10 CHAPTERS AND 7 KUDOS!!! THNKS YOU GUYS :DD

Karofsky and his emotions pt 2


	11. Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt sits there for 10 minutes thinking and feeling sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THERE IS A HOMOPHOBIC SLUR IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE STRONG HOMOPHOBIA AND BAD LANGAUGE DO NOT READ!!! U HAV BEN WARNED 3:

Kurt us on the floor. Lots of blood. 

He hears footsteps and voices. 

They open the door. Instead of the usual they are carrying someone. 

When they throw the person on the ground it's revealed the person is Blaine! 

Kurt's eyes enlarge. 

Karofsky noticed this. 

"Did you know this fag?"

Kurt ignores him. He almost forgot about Blaine. But it all comes back now. 

He's been triggered. 

It reminds him of the first time his dad cried after his mom's death. He feels sad now. But he is reveleaved Blaine is here to save him. 

Blaine has rope tied around his hands. 

Kurt realizes he might not be saved today. 

Kurt is hurt. Because they are going to hurt Blaine. Which hurts Kurt. 

Kurt sits there for 10 minutes thinking and feeling sad. 

"I take that as a yes." Aziimo says, cracking his knuckles. 

Violence ensues.

Too graphic. 

For Kurt. 

Kurt is very hurt. Blaine is very hurt. Karofsky is hurt when Eziimo says that's enough. 

Karofsky thinks about leaving hizemo. 

Sad.


	12. Ships Ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer we are not homophobia we just like angst and making people cry :(

Kurt's eyes enlarge.

………..

Karofsky and some others are waiting at the gay bar for more gays. 

Someone shows up. It's Sebastian. 

But they don't know it's Sebastian. 

"Ooo white milk my favourite." Karofsky walks over and grabs Sebasri

"Hello?" SEBBASTIAN asks.

"GET him boys." Karofsky orders. 

………..

Burt cries. 

His son is still missing. 

…….

Finn drives around looking for Kurt. He's worried he's hurt.  
……..

He is.  
…..….

Karofsky picks up one of the sacks. He fondled it.


	13. Karofsky and the saxks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feminism

Karofsky picks up the sacks of gays. He looks like Satan.

"Load em up boys." Karofsky orders. 

"Yes sir. " Says hisemo, he throws more bags into the back of the truck. 

This triggers senpai. 

It triggered him a time a football hit his helmet and it hurt him. Which triggers him into remembering that one time he heard a feminist rant. He falls to his knees. 

Eziimo says "check your privledge, you white boy."


	14. Karofsky checks his privledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whte boy Karofsky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME RACISM AND IS IN KAROFSKY POV FYI!!!! THIS IS NT OUR POVS HIS IS KAROFSKY! 1

Somebody once told me that white people have more privilaage naturally. 

And I as a White boy know this is correct. Politically. 

I wear camo and hunt that makes me supirior. You see I'm not like other white boys.   
I go hunting and wear camo. 

Ezimo understands this privilege that's why I'm the leader. 

My dad understand this aswell. That's why he bought me a shed to help me with my ''hobby''.

Ezimo is black. 

Ezimo is back…. From outside in the blist  
That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HOPE YOU ENJOYED TH CHAOTAR :3


	15. Ezimo Checks his Privledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: WE ARE NOT RACISM WE JUST LIKE ANGST ANGST MAKING PEOPLE CRY. PLZ STAPH THE MEAN COMMENT!!!!!1! D=====

There's none.


	16. Finally some communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: WE'LL LET YOUR IMAGINATION DECIDE WHO THIS IS :333333

"Hey." 

"Are you okay." 

"Ya. Are you hurt." 

"Ya. Are you hurt."

"Ya." 

"Do know where we are." 

"No. We need to find him." 

"Hey look, do you see that?" 

"See that?"

"What?" 

"It's Selena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THNKS FOR A HUNDRED WHOLE READS :333 I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL STAY TO THE END~ RAWERRRRRR next time an exclusive interview with Burt :DDDDD


	17. Mindless Heterosexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THE AUTHORS NOT AT THE END!!1 xD teehee~

"Where am I" Says Blaine

"I don't know." Says Kurt.  

"Where are we?" Says Blaine. 

"Not sure." Says Kurt.  

Kurt feels so in love with this man even though they just ment a few days ago. 

He crawls over, 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes are you?" 

"Yee are you?"

"YES."

Kurt's fongers loop around the belt loop. And starts pulling. Blaine looks at him up in the eyes. 

"What are you doing?"

"I love you." 

Blaine nods, sensually. 

"We' e been here for a week. We might as well do something" 

Blaine nods, understandingly.

Kurt gives ones last tug. 

He's been unleashed. 

Blaine's fongers loop around the belt loop. And starts pulling. Blaine looks at him up in the eyes. 

"What are you doing?"

"I love you." 

Blaine nods excitedly. 

Blaine is astonished at the size. 

"I'll top all your sexual experiences." Blaine nods winking. 

Kurt laughs. He gets the joke. 

Kurt finally decides to look down.  

His eyes enlarge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:   
> HI I'm AA a.k.a AmazingAuthor  
> Hi I'm the BB a.k.a BestBeta  
> Burt: please find my son  
> AA: Don't worry Burt we'll find him soon :ccc :))))  
> BB: Well find him with our writing skill and fright off Karofsky >:))) with our tapping keyboard fingers  
> Burt: O.o that's amazing  
> Ezmo: don't forget to read and review   
> BB: Ezimo what are you doing here? It wasn't your turn for the interview!!   
> Ezomo: but I'm the action of the story!  I deserve on!  
> AA: okaaaaay maybe next chapter if your lucky ;))  
> Ezomi: :D  
> Burt: thanks for reading. Please find my son.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading our fanfiction, I know it's been a while and you all have been waiting for it!! XD enjoy it my geeklings :DD plz leave a nice review and kudos, this is my first fanfoc :() THANKS


End file.
